Dusk Forest
by Dusk Team
Summary: The story continues in Dusk Forest! When Nevin and the team set out to find Aziel they wind up in an adventure that's better than the last! You must read Dusk Hunter to fully understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk Forest Preview

Chapter 1

Well, here I go again.

There I was in the back seat of a car next to Megan with Monica in the front and Harriet driving. I was on my way to Azure Falls, where we'd find Aziel. We had learnt that to get Aziel to come with us we had to get close to her without telling her about our vampiric relation to her. It wasn't going to be easy, with her hatred of humans, but we'd try.  
>"We're almost there!" Harriet said to us as we left the highway and went through the town. The town was small but well equipped, with a movie theatre, a police station and many other things any passerby could need.<br>"This is where I leave you." Harriet got out of the car and Monica took the driver's seat. "You know the drill?"  
>Monica nodded and revved the engine. We then set off for the Forest of Azure, where Aziel would be waiting.<p>

Aziel and her parents lived deep in the forest, which was to go with our plan. When we were close, we stopped the car, Monica went into the engine, pulled out a gizmo, and we walked over to their house. We knocked on the door and a man, mid-40s, comes to the door.  
>"Sommat wrong wit you fellas?"<br>"Yeah, our car broke down a while through the forest." Monica had learnt what to say and this was all part of the plan. "We couldn't find out what's wrong with it. We were just wondering if you knew a mechanic..."  
>"Oh ho ho, don't worry! I'll figure out what's wrong wit your car. Now where's the beauty?"<br>Monica smiled. "Down here. Follow me."  
>We took him to the car and he had a look. The old man didn't notice the disappearance of the gizmo Monica pulled out and closed the hood, dumbfounded on why it wouldn't start.<br>"Sorry you lot, can't find out whit's wrong with the car. Now if it was a Land Rover I'd know what to do."  
>"Oh no, what'll we do?" Monica and Megan pretended to be nervous and I pretended to comfort them. Very well staged.<br>"Oh don't worry!" The man tried to calm the girls down. "You fellas could camp down at mah house until we've figured out what's wrong wit your car!"  
>Phase 1 Complete.<br>"You'll be sleeping in here" the man (who told us his name was John Lennard) showed me my room, and then pondered what to do with Monica and Megan. "I know! You gals can camp in wit Aziel. Aziel! You got roommates!"  
>A rather plump old lady comes up the stairs and pauses for air. I whispered to Monica "If this is Aziel, she's never gonna help take out the vampirates!"<br>"Honey, did I hear you callin' for Aziel?"  
>"Yes Mary, do you know where she is?"<br>Apparently Mary was John's wife, so that's a relief!  
>"She's off explorin' in the forest. Darn girl's gunna break her neck if she fools in there any longer!"<br>"I'll go get her." Mr. Lennard started to go down the stairs but then I stopped him.  
>"We could go get her Mr Lennard. After all, we couldn't have her come home to strangers."<br>"Oh you wouldn't have to, but if you wouldn't mind..." he took us to the forest and told us she should be in there.  
>"She'll know the way back when you find her. She knows this forest like the back of her hand!"<br>He started on his way back, and we went to find Aziel, our partner to be...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The forest was huge. It was large enough to fill with fifteen football stadiums and still have room for more.  
>"Aziel could be anywhere!" Megan whined. This wasn't going to be easy. I walked around and bumped into a tree. A big, huge, oak tree. I came up with an idea.<br>"If you find her, come to this tree." I told the others and they agreed. "It's so big you'll see it for miles and to let the others know, you shake one of the branches and we'll see the signal and head there."  
>We split up and looked for Aziel. I went to the North, Megan went to the West, and Monica headed for the East. The forest was rather peaceful when left to yourself, although I had a feeling I was being followed...<br>"Watch out!"  
>Whak!<br>I woke up, with a branch to my right, a pile of leaves to my left and a girl staring at me...  
>A girl staring at me!<br>I swiftly got up and examined the girl as she examined me further. She was a well tanned brunette, probably 17, with curious eyes... Wary eyes...  
>"So you're Nevin?" the girl spoke in a quiet voice, as if whispering to me, to make sure nobody else would hear.<br>"You know my name?"  
>"Well, yeah, it was on your underwear."<br>"You looked at my under...!"  
>"Calm down, I didn't look anywhere else!" the girl laughed and put out her hand. "So, I'm Aziel."<br>"Aziel. Nice name." I took her hand and shook it. "Your dad sent me to get you."  
>"Alright then! Come on and let's get going!"<br>"We have to head to the big oak tree to meet some of my friends."  
>Aziel froze then snapped out of it and pretended nothing happened. "Let's get going then!"<br>Aziel wasn't acting as what I thought she'd be like. I expected her to be asking what I was doing. Didn't Harriet say Aziel hated humans? What's more, Aziel acted oddly when I mentioned Megan and Monica. This is all very confusing. And what happened when I was knocked out? This girl is way too mysterious. I hope Monica and Megan can find out what's going on with Aziel!  
>"We're here."<br>While I was thinking about Aziel we had come to the tree. I grabbed one of the branches and shook it. The leaves rustled and we waited. And waited. And waited.  
>An hour had almost passed when Aziel gave up.<br>"What's taking your friends so long?" she was getting impatient. "Know what, fuck this, let's go find them."

"Aziel, wait!" I called but she had already disappeared. Swearing, I ran and caught up with her.

"You do know if we get lost and nobody can find us we're dead right?" I said to her as we ventured deeper into the forest.

"Not happening!" Aziel reassured me "I know this place like the back of my..."

"Duck!"

I swiftly knocked Aziel over as an arrow sailed past our heads.

Half a dozen evil looking men with bows and arrows had appeared out of nowhere and were advancing with their bows.

And they were aiming at us!

I dived behind a tree and picked up a sharp branch. I launched myself from behind the tree and stabbed at one of the men. He pulled out a dagger and diced my wooden stick in half. I pulled a sidekick and smashed his face with a well aimed strong punch. Keeping one eye on the downed grunt, I looked over to Aziel. She was taking five of the men at once, flying a flurry of kicks and all sorts of martial arts. In a minute they were all down and she dusted herself off as I looked on impressed.

"My parents taught me to take care of myself." Aziel giggled when she saw my face and gestured to the arrow man that I was fighting with. "You handled that guy pretty well too."

"Thanks. Let's get outta here before they recover" I grabbed the dagger that my attacker had used and pocketed it. "Just to be safe"

"Does that happen often around here?" I asked Aziel as we continued on our trek.

"Once or twice a week." Aziel replied as if I asked her when she goes out.

"No wonder you beat them easily."

I've defeated harder."

That was when I saw them. I saw Monica and Megan running towards us. With a big grin on my face I ran towards them.

"What took you two so long?" I asked them as they paused for air.

"We got lost." Megan answered me as she recovered. "Plus we met a couple of welcoming parties on our way." I noticed their injuries and understood.

"We did too. Aziel gets them all the time apparently."

"So you found her?" Monica asked me as she got up.

"Yep. Pretty good in a fight and very upbeat" I said just as Aziel caught up with me.

"So these are your friends?" Aziel asked me looking at Monica and Megan.

I did the introductory and investigated where we were. That's when it hit me.

We were lost.

Chapter 3

"We're lost!" I shouted to the others.

"No problem!" Aziel jumped up a tree and examined from a height. She stayed up there for a while and came back down again looking tired.

"Nevin's right. We're lost" Aziel sighed. "And it's getting dark. We should find shelter."

We wandered around until we stumbled upon a cave. The cave was wide and had a small river running past.

"Perfect!" Aziel clapped her hands together and walked around the cave. "Now let's get to work!"

We were sitting around a fire roasting fish and herbs. Aziel had been lost plenty of times and knew how to take care of herself.

"You guys seem like city people" Aziel said, testing her fish. "Ever camped before?"

"Yeah, a few times actually." I replied.

"Same." Megan replied.

"I went every year." Monica replied.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts. The attacks in the forest have been more dangerous and often lately. But I know you can all take care of yourselves right?" Aziel took her fish off the fire and started to eat. Monica and I did the same but Megan paused.

"I think I heard something." Megan said to me.

I stopped eating and listened but all I could hear was the fire crackling and Monica and Aziel chewing.

"I can't hear any..."

"Shush!" Megan put her hand across my mouth. "Listen carefully!"

I listened harder. Leaves crunching. A rhythmic tapping. Branches shivering. Footsteps. Someone was running our way!

I told the others to be quiet and I slowly headed towards the noise. I was about to take a step when...

Wham!

Two small boys, one with chestnut brown hair, the other with golden blonde, had run right into me, knocking me over.

"We're sorry mister!" The chestnut haired boy said to me. "We didn't mean to run into you! It's hard to see in the dark."

I got up and looked at the boys. Twins, identical except for the hair, both eight maybe.

"Where are your parents?" I asked them.

"We were camping in the forest." The blonde haired kid said. "We got lost."

"You two have a name?"

"I'm Ben." The blonde said. "And my brother's Sam."

"Alright then" I walked towards the cave and the two kids followed me. "You two can stay with us until we find your parents."

"Thanks mister!" Ben jumped up with a little celebration. "This'll be fun!"

I told the girls about Ben and Sam and Megan and Aziel were overjoyed.

"Awww, twins! They're so cute!" They played with Ben and Sam while Monica and I cleaned up.

"Nice one Nevin." Monica smacked me over the head.

"OW! What was that for?" I rubbed the mark she left on my head.

"We have enough problems with Aziel, not to mention little kids!" Monica was very cross with me. "What if we're attacked again and the kids get hurt? We'll be the ones to blame!"

"Don't worry!" I tried to calm Monica down. "Their parents couldn't be too far off; otherwise they wouldn't have got to us so easily. We'll get rid of these kids and find a way out of this forest. And after all of this Aziel will be best buds with us! It will be fine Monica! Leave it to me!"

What I didn't know is that everything wouldn't go as according to plan as I thought...

Chapter 4

We woke up next morning and set off. I was up front with Aziel, Megan was at the back and Monica, Ben and Sam were between us. Monica was getting battered with questions by the two.

"Where are you from? What's your name? Why are you here? How old are you? What's your name?"

"Enough!" Monica shouted. "Can't you two entertain yourselves?"

"Hmmm" Ben thought. "I know! I spy with my little eye something beginning with...AAAAH!"

"A?" Sam pondered. "Acorn tree?"

"No," Ben pointed. "AAAAH!"

We looked to see what it was and it was a snarling angry bear!

The bear jumped down and landed on top of Monica. Monica tried to push the beast's mouth from snapping her head off while I pulled out my dagger and stabbed the furry monster in the eye.

It roared with fury and pain and lunged at me. I dodged and sliced at its hand. I cut a finger off and the bear just got angrier.

"He's not giving up is he?" Aziel said while she and Megan hid behind a tree.

"No, Nevin never gives in" Megan said with a smile.

"I was referring to the bear" Aziel grinned. "Look! Monica's not moving! She'll get killed if she stays out there any longer!"

I heard Aziel and turned my head to see Monica. She was out cold but none of her injuries seemed fatal. I barrel rolled over to her and rolled her to Megan.

The bear was thrashing around half-blind with one eye pierced and the other stained by blood. I rejoined the fight and slashed and cut and dodged. I was about to finish off the bear when it launched a well-aimed slash at my chest. It knocked me down and the bear sniffed the air and pulled a face that looked like a deformed grin. Knowing I was down, it lumbered to the girls.

"Leave them alone you bully!"

Ben threw a rock at the bear's head and made it angrier. It was mad before but now it was FURIOUS. It roared and charged at Ben. Just seconds before impact Ben jumped, somersaulted and pulled a literally smashing kick that sounded like it cracked the bear's skull.

The bear collapsed, dead.

We stared in amazement at Ben. Noticing our astonishment, he took a little bow and chuckled. "I knew three years of martial arts training would pay off"

"But where's..." Megan tried to shake off her amazement.

"...Sam?"

Sam walked out from behind a tree. "I knew there'd be a fight, so I knew Ben would take care of it." Sam glanced at Monica out cold and my ripped shirt and added "Well, you guys took care of it too. What are we gonna do about her?" he pointed to Monica.

"We'll stay here and wait for her to wake up." I said, sitting down and getting comfortable.

We had waited an hour until she started to stir. Aziel had been reading, Ben and Sam had pulled out some handheld consoles, and Megan and I were talking. Sam poked Monica on the nose to try to wake her up several times but to no avail.

"Why don't we poke her bum?" Ben suggested followed by a laughing fit from Sam and me and Aziel slapping all of us.

"I know! We can take off her shoes..."

All of a sudden, Monica got up. "DON'T. TOUCH. THE SHOES!"

I laughed. "Knew that'd work."

"Come on," Aziel giggled. "Let's get going."

We had come to a clearing. The place was littered with groaning men lying face down.

"This is where we were camped!" Ben and Sam recognised the field. "Our parents aren't here anymore!"

"They wouldn't be." A voice emanated from behind us. Before we could even blink, we were shot at by a million sleeping darts. We couldn't do anything before we collapsed to the ground and fell into a deep sleep...

Chapter 5

I woke up surrounded by trees, hard dirt ground and an evening sky.

"Now I'm definitely lost."

I got up and looked around. I noticed Aziel sleeping and Ben wandering around. He saw me and walked over.

"Wakey wakey! Gotta get going!" Ben leant down and was about to shout in Aziel's ear when I stopped him.

"Don't wake her up." I advised him. "Let her sleep for now. She'll need it." I walked around and looked for the others. Nobody in sight. Crap. We're screwed.

"It looks like we're camping here for the night." I lied down next to Aziel and stared at the sky, slowly darkening. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was in a field. I could see Monica on my right, 12 years old. I looked down at myself and I was 11. I looked across the field. I could see something. My parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I ran over to them and hugged them. But then, they disappeared and the ground started to crumble away, and Monica fell, with me, down into the infinite darkness...

_Nevin! Nevin! Come on! We have to go!_

I woke up whiter than snow with Aziel and Ben kneeling next to me.

"Wha... What?"

It was still night and Ben looked tired. Aziel however looked awake and very concerned.

"Oh...just a dream..." I lied back down again and Aziel said "Or a nightmare. You were shouting and... Never mind, just go back to sleep"

I took her advice and closed my eyes. About ten or twenty minutes later she woke me up again.

"What is...?" But she put a hand across my mouth and pointed to Ben, sleeping. She got up, gestured for me to follow her, and we climbed a tree and sat up there for a bit. She then asked, "How did your parents die?"

"How'd you know?" I answered with a question.

"I read your dream"

"Huh?"

"I'm psychic"

I was once again dumbfounded. She giggled a bit and sadly smiled. "Mine were murdered. I saw it coming. I had a vision. At first I thought I was crazy but mum always said I was special. The last words she ever said to me."

Aziel choked up and couldn't go on. And I didn't want her to. I was sure she still missed her parents, because I missed mine. They were murdered too. Along with Monica's, and neither of us want to remember. Aziel got up and I got up too. We headed back to Ben and went back to sleep.

When we woke up the next day we decided to start a fire and use smoke signals. Thankfully Megan, Monica and I had lessons on those, so they'd be able to read it. I took off my jacket and used it to make the signals.

"There! That should do it!" I threw my charred jacket aside and Aziel picked it up.

"Don't throw this away! The number one rule on survival is not to throw stuff away because it could come in handy later."

We waited a bit and we heard footsteps. Aziel got up just before I realized that they couldn't get so close in such a short amount of time.

Then whose footsteps are they?

My suspicions were confirmed when an arrow whizzed past my head.

"What is their obsession with arrows?" I thought out loud while ducking for cover.

"And missing on purpose" Aziel added from behind a tree.

"Wanna go and fight?" I asked.

"I'm ready!"

We both jumped out, I pulled out my dagger while Aziel and Ben grabbed some sharp sturdy branches. I kicked a bowman over and sliced another's bow in half, followed by a stomach punch. Ben was surprisingly strong, and had easily taken out three of the men simultaneously and was duelling with a burly looking man with an eye patch. Aziel had taken five out with her branch but was being held down by a man with a knife to her throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this" the greasy-haired creep said slowly pressing down.

"I'm not" I shoved the dagger in his back and pushed him off Aziel. I covered her eyes as he coughed up blood and bled agonisingly to death. We ran off and left behind yet another failed ambush.

"That was close" I put my dagger back in my pocket.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Aziel thanked me as we walked to who knows where.

"No problem" I simply said in return. "I couldn't let him kill you. No one dies when they're my friend."

Aziel laughed and closed her eyes for a second.

"This way" She started to walk down the never ending corridor of trees.

"Wait, how do we know?" Ben asked me when we followed her.

"We don't" I answered his question. "She does and I believe her. She's a girl. You'll learn these things when you get older."

"Nah, girls are too sissy." Ben pulled a face. "I'm glad I've a brother, not a stupid sister"

"I thought so too at your age." I looked down at him. "I assure you. All will change."

Aziel stopped walking and looked side to side and I heard voices.

"Nevin! Over here!"

I saw Megan and Monica come over along with Sam.

"Thought we lost you!" Monica said as she got to us.

"Not getting rid of me that easily!" I joked. When Megan and Sam got over, I looked around.

"Recognise anything Aziel?" I asked her, still looking around.

"No," she said looking aghast. "We're still lost guys. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Aziel." Megan said to her. "We all make mistakes. Heck, if only Nevin could think up an idea like his tree one."

"Tree. Tree? Tree!" my brain was turning. "That's it! The big tree's at the exit so if we can still see it, we can get out of here!"

"You're a genius!" Aziel jumped onto a tree and quickly started to climb. She jumped down and pointed through the trees. "This way" she said.

We had come along a bit when Ben started to moan. "I'm hungry. Can we get a bite to eat?"

"I'll go get some food then." Aziel accepted his request.

"I'll help" I went along with her and we walked through the forest grabbing herbs, seeds and all sorts of things that Aziel passed as edible.

After we'd collected a bit I apologised to Aziel. "I'm sorry we dragged you into getting lost." I said. "None of this would've happened to you if we hadn't shown up."

"Are you kidding?" Aziel said to me. "I haven't had this much fun in ages! Getting lost with you guys has been great fun!"

"Haven't you gotten lost before?"

"Yeah, but on my own and it's not very fun. You focus on getting out as quick as you can. But with friends you take the opportunity to get to know them better." Aziel sighed. "And maybe find that 'someone'."

"Never had a guy?"

"Yeah, but it's either getting in my pants or cheating on me. Never someone who cared"

"Same."

We stopped and looked around. Lost again.

"We better head back" Aziel suggested.

I agreed and we headed back to the others.

"Got the stuff?" Ben said. They had already started a fire and it was blazing well. We got the food on the fire and we settled to forest stew. It was darkening and we decided to get some rest.

Chapter 6

I awoke to someone moving around. It was dark, maybe midnight. I saw Aziel drinking something out of a vial. It was blood. I walked over to her quietly and she saw me. She panicked and jumped on me.

"You are not to tell anyone what you just saw. Understand?" Aziel was nervous.

"Don't worry." I gently pushed her off. "I'm a vampire too."

"You are?"

"Yeah. We were secretly sent to get you. We didn't foresee getting lost however and we never got around to telling you."

"Why me?"

"You're one of the prophesised to help defeat the vampirates." I explained to her. "You die and we all die, including the humans. And the vampirates, without blood, will die out soon as well."

"That's awful!"

"Exactly. That's why you have to be kept alive until we find all five. All I can say is about Megan, Monica and I, is that at least one of us is one of the five."

"So I'm stuck with you three until we find out who they are?"

"Yeah, I guess"

We stared at the stars for a while, then Aziel handed me the vial. "Drink"

I glugged some down and gave it back to her, feeling strengthened.

"We should probably get some rest." I suggested.

She nodded and we laid down and slept under the moon.

"Nevin?"

"Out cold"

"Doesn't matter, we can wait."

"Wait! He's stirring!"

I opened my eyes to Aziel and Monica staring over me.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Monica helped me up and brushed the leaves off her jeans. "Time to get going!"

We followed Aziel's route to the tree until we came to a clearing.

The clearing had torn tents, smashed china and blood all over.

"No!" Ben rushed over to one of the tents and knelt over two dead people, a man and woman, both bleeding through the back by a possible stab wound.

"Mum? Dad?" Ben's eyes started to water. Sam was next to me, shivering at the sight. They looked peaceful, asleep as most people do when they pass away. However, it was still a horrid sight at the same time. They had blood trailing out of their backs, the blood covering the surroundings. Ben hadstarted to cry heavily now. Sam was strangely calm, although he wasn't too happy either. He stared at the floor, closed his eyes and muttered something. Monica and Megan were trying to calm Ben down but he wouldn't back away from his departed parents.

"Why? Why them?" Not making any effort to fight the tears, he repeated the same words again and again, sobbing every word. "Why? Why them?"

Aziel was also crying, feeling for the twins. To comfort her, I hugged her. She cried bitterly into my shoulder for the poor parents of Ben and Sam.

"We could stay here." I said to Ben once Aziel had recovered.

"No." Ben shook his head. "We can't. We need to get out of here and find who did it."

We all decided that was the best thing to do, so we left the grave of the twins' parents.

We had finally come to the tree. Ben had almost fully recovered from the campsite and Sam hadn't said a word all the way.

Aziel had also been slightly quiet and Monica had been more cautious. Megan and I don't seem to have shown any changes but I felt eaten up inside and Megan probably feels the same too. It's been an unbelievable journey all the way.

"We're here." Aziel sighed with relief. "Great journey but wouldn't exactly do it again."

"You never will" Sam said eerily.

Before we could question him nets jumped from nowhere and we were all caught!

Except for Sam.

"Sam!" Ben called to his brother. "Help us!"

Sam merely laughed at his brother's plea. "Honestly? After all I've had to deal with you? No chance! You were the always the favourite weren't you Ben? The martial arts expert, the A star student, the polite one? It was all about you, you, and you! I've never had my moment, not even when they found out I was psychic! They didn't believe me! But I saw everything Ben. You killing that bear, us getting ambushed with sleeping needles, Mum and Dad dying I saw it all. In fact, to ensure it happened I made a deal with the vampirates. I'd help get you captured and they'd let me off free! You see, I'm the smart one; I'm the one on the right side! I win, you lose!"

Those were the last words he spoke before he got stabbed in the back by a vampirate, one of many advancing on us.

"Like father like son" I muttered.

Monica was already cutting through the rope net with her teeth. I pulled out my dagger and started to free myself but it was too late. There was no hope.

We were going to die.

Chapter 7

I settled my peace with God before Aziel said "Nevin, I have something to tell you."

She edged over to me. "Before we die, I need to tell you something. Not only did this trek prove to be the last thing I'll do, but it's the first time I've been with real friends. But that's not it. Nevin I-"

Before she could finish we were blinded by a bright light.

"Is this the white light they talk about when you die?" Megan shouted.

"I think I see an angel." Monica stared in awe as someone jumped down from the light. The light was actually a helicopter searchlight and the angel was Tom!

Following him was Harriet and who followed were none other than ten hooded VPS members.

They all jumped down and cut open our nets. We fell down and got ready for a fight. Our hopes were too high and they all hightailed it.

"Run you wussies!" Ben ran after them like mad and shouting and swearing like an old man shouting at kids on his lawn. Harriet giggled. "Rash boy you've got there."

"You can say that again." Aziel looked at Harriet and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets. Harriet looked back at Aziel and they simultaneously said "Oh shit!"

"What'd I miss?" Monica was chatting with her old boyfriend Tom when she heard the two.

"We are... She is... I am...!" Aziel was babbling nonsense all over the place.

"Monica?"Harriet turned to Monica. "We are related. You, Aziel and I, are sisters."

And it was Monica's turn to swear.

"Life has funny twists doesn't it?" I said to Megan, spectating the family reunion.

"You wouldn't believe it." Megan said back to me.

"Guys?" Tom butted in, gesturing to Ben, jotting down swearwords in a notebook. "What are we meant to do with the kid? I can't change nappies."

"Hey!" Ben kicked Tom's leg. "Says you who hasn't shaved forever!"

"You're asking for it!"

We laughed as Tom chased Ben around like two brothers playing.

"We need to get you a home." Monica said to Ben.

"We can take care of him." Harriet walked in on the subject. "I'm sure he couldn't get in the way at all. Plus Tom will have young influence to keep off his aggressiveness."

"One down," I turned to Aziel "One to go. So, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." She pondered for a while then decided. "Give me some time. I'll head home and..."

"Oh, no can't do that!" Harriet stopped Aziel in her tracks. "Your parents will be crazy worried about you. It'll also spoil the story we told them that you got caught in an avalanche with the two girls and boy that went to get you. We'll find a way in, you can grab your stuff, and we're outta here. Decide now. Go back to your normal life, or join the prophecy. Your choice"

Aziel stared at her house ahead, then at Harriet and at me. She was reading me for something. Probably asking _Do you want me here?_ _On the road, risking my neck? For you?_

I stared back and said in my mind; _it's your choice. Stay alone with your family. Or come with us and fight for the world._

She nodded and said to Harriet, "I'll go. It's not that it's been forced upon me, it's because I want to."

And so, there we were, in a helicopter, over the forest, heading to who knows where.

On the helicopter, Aziel asked me, "Remember the first time we met, when I knocked you out?"

"Yeah?"

"I tried to read you when you were down. I could hardly read you though, because everything was in there. Hope, sorrow, joy, disappointment, every emotion. Plus, you had seen many things and learnt so much. You were an encyclopaedia of the mind. Usually most boys have football drinking and girls in their mind and others school, videogames and studying. You were a mix, I couldn't place you. That's when I knew I had to be with you to understand who you are. And it's been worth it."

We both smiled at each other and waited for the helicopter to land.

To be continued...__


End file.
